User talk:Scarecroe
Hey Scott I don't have skype until tonight, and I'm limited in time right now, but if you guys need more graphics, there are a whole bunch of new Hulk movie stills [ http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0805/30/index.htm here].... -- Wendy (talk) 17:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Great, thanks! I just posted to the Ent chat room. —Scott (talk) 18:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Skin? Hi Scott, what do you think about this for a lighter feel to the skin? --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Looks good -- we're actually discussing that now on Skype. I think you're at work now, but hop on in the Skype room when you can. —Scott (talk) 18:53, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop rights Hi there, it's Lucas here. I was looking at the administrators of the site, and I know you are the founder here. But the only 2 members with sysop flag were you, and Nathan - both are helpers from Wikia Entertainment Group. Well, I think you - with all the entertainment helpers - have to work in a lot of communities, with content, and all the necessary. But maybe this wiki need a user with sysop rights, but not a helper: spending a lot of time on this community, and also you don't need to come here frequently to see what's going on, because it will be under control. Then, I'm here to request the sysop flag. I edit on Wikia since august 2007, and actually I'm bureaucrat on 2 wikis (Spanish Metal Gear and Spanish Iron Man), administrator on 1 (Spanish Grand Theft Auto), rollback on 1 (Burnout Paradise) and normal user on 3 (Spanish Uncyclopedia, English Iron Man and Marvel-Movies). I have a lot of experience with sysop flag, and improving the wiki. I didn't do too much here on Marvel Movies, but I'm going to spend more time on it, of course. You can see the templates , , and - all those templates are from my ideas. Well, after all that: ¿Can I become administrator here? I'm waiting for your answer, please think on it! :) 18:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I don't want it anymore, I was thinking and it's not necesary. But I had one idea, I was thinking on create a spanish Marvel-Movies. I'm thinking on the project, if it will be a good idea, or not. 09:55, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::It has been created, I'm starting with the work here :) 12:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) New Skin Hey. I was wondering if you'd mind applying a skin I'm soon to be designing based on X-Men Origins. The current one is from Punisher, even though it's not the newest movie. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. I'll start it now! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Administratorship Hi Scott. I'm just contacting you to talk about administratorship on this wiki. This wiki really hasn't had a regularly-editing admin in a long time and I think having one would really benefit it. I'd like to nominate User:Doomlurker for the position, either as a Bureaucrat or just as an Administrator. This user is a frequent editor with the highest edit count on the entire wiki and has demonstrated a thorough knowledge of wiki format. Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks. --3LMN 13:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia Programming Initiative I'd Like To Talk To You About Hi Scott. My name is Eric Moro and I'm the Director of Programming for Wikia's Entertainment vertical. I've got an exciting new programming initiative that positions key members of the Wikia community as Experts in their respective fields (i.e. Marvel Movies). I'd love to talk to you about this in further detail, if you have a moment. Skype would be perfect. Think we can jump onto a call in the next few days? I look forward to hearing from you! Ericmoro 02:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Eric. I haven't been active on this wiki in many years. You might want to contact one of the on this wiki. Also, I recommend turning Message Wall on. This talk page feels like the Dark Ages. —Scott (message me) 13:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC)